


5 times Gavin and Sixty pranked Hank (and 1 time they got in trouble for it)

by sinister_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60 has a praise kink, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Locked In, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks, The Office reference, hankcon if you really wanted to, his name is sixty, pissing off hank, sixty is also bad at feelings, sixty is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister_exe/pseuds/sinister_exe
Summary: Sixty and Gavin have a battle to see who can piss off Hank the most. Winner gets to pick their last duo prank and buy lunch.Unfortunately, they got caught.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	5 times Gavin and Sixty pranked Hank (and 1 time they got in trouble for it)

“Yo, Sixty! I got a plan. Come to the break room really quick,” 

Gavin’s loud voice seemed to echo through the department as soon as he got close to their desks. Close as in right when he walked through the gates. Everyone knew not to listen to him though, so no one even turned towards him. 

With a sigh, Sixty did listen and followed him into the break room, settling himself at one of the tables while Gavin got coffee. “What do you want?” 

He didn’t get a response until Gavin got his coffee. He leaned in once he was at the same table. “Okay, so. We both don’t like Anderson, right?” There was a pause and Sixty took that as a hint to nod. “So, what if we do a competition to see who can piss him off the most by doing pranks on him.”

Usually, everything Gavin said was something dumb, but this idea seemed pretty entertaining, actually. 

“What does the winner get?” The detective groaned which wasn’t surprising; Sixty tended to be very competitive and cared a lot about the reward.

“Winner gets to come up with the very last prank that we both work on.” Sixty gave him a glare. The prize wasn’t enough so Gavin continued talking. “Fine. Loser has to buy every time we get food for the next week, deal?” 

Sixty thought it was very important to get human-like qualities whenever they were available. So when the ability to taste and eat food came out for androids, he got it as fast as he could. They usually went out for lunch every day together. Even if it was just to get a coffee and a snack when they were busy, he enjoyed it. 

“Fine. Deal.”

Gavin grinned and held his hand out for Sixty. They shook on it then returned to their desks.

The competition had begun. 

The first prank was the next day by Gavin. 

Hank let out an annoyed groan that afternoon after he opened his drawer. 

“Who the _fuck_ put my stapler in Jell-O?”

He held up a plate, on it was definitely his stapler in green Jell-O, and from the quiet snickering coming from his partner, he assumed that was the first prank. 

The RK800 wouldn't admit it to Gavin, but it was an impressive prank, clever even. Sixty knew he could do better though. He would show him what a real prank looked like. 

The second prank was two days later by Sixty. 

“Connor. Fuck. Help me out here, would you?” The hushed whisper to Connor caught Sixty’s attention. He kicked Gavin’s leg under their desks then tilted his head towards the two, ignoring the quiet curse his partner gave him.

“I keep getting these fucking pop-ups. If Captain sees this I’m fucked, Con.”

After a beat of silence, Connor responded, 

“Did you.. click.. on anything, Hank?” 

The asserting tone Connor used made Hank glare at him. 

“Connor, No. No, I would never. Just help me get rid of these pop-ups please.” 

Sixty looked back to Gavin with a smirk. The other rolled his eyes but did smile. 

“What were the pop-ups?” Gavin asked, his tone was a little weary, as if he was scared to get caught.

He sent Gavin a picture of one of the ads to his terminal. His prank seemed to be good enough, considering the laugh it had pulled out of the Detective.

**“Hot Androids Near You!”** with a picture of an Android in a sexual pose flashed on the screen, the text was a bright neon green to catch the receiver's attention. It was a little embarrassing what Sixty had to look up to get these images, but he thought it was worth it for the outcome.

“I gave him about twenty that kept appearing whenever he clicked exit.” It was an easy fix Connor could do with a simple interface to the terminal, though. Sixty wouldn’t have given him a real virus. He wasn’t that mean.

“Damn you and your stupid Android brain. That was actually pretty good.”

The third prank was three days later by Gavin. 

When Hank loudly groaned when he saw his desk that morning, Sixty already knew what was about to happen, and Gavin’s smirk proved his theory even further. 

“Alright, who’s fucking doing this? Are you kidding me? There are fucking pennies and packing peanuts in every single one of my drawers.” He pulled open every drawer as he spoke and threw his hands up in annoyance.

Sixty leaned up to see Hank’s desk and, there they were, packing peanuts and pennies in all of his drawers. His stuff that was in the drawers before was now sitting on top of his desk.

“...How much money did that require?” He quietly asked once he had sat back down.

“Not much. About $10. I begged the post office to give me some for a discount. The pennies were pretty hard to get though. I had to go to the bank and ask for $5 in pennies. They looked at me pretty weird and it turns out I don’t save that much change,” he mumbled the last part, already turning his attention back to his work.

Sixty actually laughed at that. He could picture Gavin desperately searching through his couch cushions and car for pennies; and how weirded out the employees at the bank must have been, pulling out 500 pennies. He was curious about how Gavin got them all here, though. He’d have to ask later.

The next prank was the next day by Gavin again. He really had too much time on his hands. This time, however, was a little harder to notice to others. It just seemed like Hank was getting a lot of phone calls, but in reality, Gavin spent last night printing off flyers for a Chewbacca voice impression contest, of course with Hank’s number listed as who to call with your impression. 

Hank had gotten twenty-two phone calls by noon. All of them ended with him in a bad mood.

At lunch is when Sixty found out what was actually happening, Gavin told him while he was hunched over on the table eating a burger at their usual spot when busy, The Chicken Feed.

“Took me an hour to put them all over. Each flyer had his number on it ten times. I think it was worth it,” he said after swallowing the last bite of his food. “I think this one is gonna be hard to beat, toaster.”

Sixty grinned and raised his eyebrow. “Oh really? We’ll just have to see. I’m already thinking of the last prank we’ll do, and all the free meals I’ll be getting.” His tone was overly confident and definitely challenging, but he knew he would win. With his next prank, he’d have to win. 

His prank took a lot of work beforehand so it happened a few days after Gavin’s prank. Sixty kept it from his partner as well, just in case he opened his big mouth and spoiled it. 

Connor had taken the day off, he was at his monthly meeting with the Jericho members about Android citizenship. Luckily for Sixty, it wasn’t on the same day every month so Hank had no idea. He might have hacked the Lieutenant’s phone and pretended to be him when Connor told him about it.

So, Sixty showed up to work with Connor’s jacket on. Well, it was really his own from before when he worked with Cyberlife, but he hadn’t ever gotten rid of it, even when he began wearing ‘human clothes’ after Gavin told him he looked stiff and machine-like. He greeted Hank just as Connor would, feeling irritated internally from having to act so happily, but it was believable to everyone else. 

He went forward with Hank for the day, acting just how Connor would. It wasn’t until the end of their shift that his prank fell apart. Connor, the actual Connor, showed up and stared at the other RK800. To everyone else, it looked like there were two Connors looking at each other. 

“Sixty,” Connor began, in the tone he only used during serious situations or interrogations, which also went along with his crossed arms and firm gaze, also one of his interrogation techniques. “Why are you,” he stopped to look Sixty up and down. “Me?”

They both got distracted by Gavin’s laughter across the bullpen though. It seemed as though he had figured out what Sixty’s prank was. He chuckled and stood up, shrugging off the stiff RK800 jacket. “It was a prank,” he paused, looking at Hank. “I gotta say, Gavin and I’s day is way more eventful than yours.” Sixty walked towards Gavin’s laughter, in the break room as always, while Connor shook his head with a sigh. 

“Damn it, Sixty. Your cocky ass fuckin’ beat me. That was a damn good prank though.” Despite Gavin’s annoyed tone, he held his hand up for a high-five, which Sixty returned without hesitation. It felt nice to have someone proud of him. Especially if that someone was Gavin. 

Early on in their partnership, Sixty was very wary about how he acted. Too Android-like. Not enough human-like qualities in him to blend in seamlessly as Connor did. He felt like a useless clone, but with Gavin’s help, his self-esteem went up. So, being praised by his partner definitely upped his mood. 

“I told you I would. I don’t know why you always think you’ll win. Think realistically Gavin, when have you ever won a competition between us?” Their constant teasing and playful insults helped him ‘get’ a personality as well. He was now, in his partner’s words, ‘Gavin’s living hell.’

“Ouch, tincan. I’m starting to think your disses towards me aren’t jokes. Fine. So, _winner_ , what’s our prank gonna be?”

Their last prank had to wait until both Hank and Connor weren’t working, so it ended up being a week later. They waited until almost everyone was out of the precinct, off to patrol or see a crime scene, and their work was all done that day, to run out to their cars and grab rolls and rolls of wrapping paper. The few people left looked at them very strangely, but frankly, it wasn’t too surprising of the duo to do, based on what they normally did. 

They stationed themself at Hank’s desk and began the very long journey of wrapping every single thing in and on Hank’s desk, as well as his whole desk entirely. 

Forty-five minutes in and Gavin was already complaining that his fingers and hands were cramping. 

“Gavin, if we are going to do this before they arrive, I need you to shut the fuck up and work,” he grumbled, adding a final piece of tape to the last of his pens. 

“My hands _hurt_! Sorry, I’m not an Android-like you that doesn’t feel pain.” Sadly, Gavin was right. There hadn’t been an update to feel pain for Androids yet. It was hard to add neurological things to Androids. Even though Sixty could eat, he never felt hungry. All of that aside, he knew Gavin didn’t mean it in a hurtful way so he just responded with another jab. 

“Aw, poor Gavin. When we’re done maybe I can come to your place and give your hands a massage.” Gavin perked up at that, his voice went a little higher from excitement when he responded. 

“Really?” 

“No.” Sixty didn’t miss the immediate disappointment from his partner. Maybe, _just maybe_ , he would actually do what he suggested. He felt a little guilty for getting him excited like that, but he smiled to himself and kept quiet. 

__Three hours into it, Gavin continued to complain every thirty minutes, they were almost done, unfortunately, it turns out that Hank and Connor were only out for half of the day, not the whole day._ _

__Another unfortunate thing is that they arrived just before the duo had finished, a couple of small items they still had to wrap. Hank and Connor arrived to see them both hunched over on the floor, each wrapping something of their own._ _

__“What the actual _fuck_ are you two doing to my goddamn desk?” His loud voice made both Sixty and Gavin jump. Their heads snapped up to look at him at the same time, both with nervous expressions on them. __

___“Shit.,” Gavin muttered under his breath, knowing they were both screwed._ _ _

___ _

___And screwed they were, Hank and Connor convinced them to go to the conference room for a meeting about their behavior. Well, turns out they just locked them both in there and went on with their day. Gavin banged on the glass door, yelling to be let out, but people just walked by and laughed. That continued to go on until Sixty put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder and gently pulled him back._ _ _

___“Gavin, no one is gonna let us out. Considering what we’ve been doing, I don’t blame them,” he mumbled, sitting back down at the table. The Detective sat across from him with an annoyed groan. “Don’t worry. It’s almost the end of their shift anyway. I’m sure they’ll let us out once they leave.”_ _ _

___Yet another unfortunate event happened, Sixty was wrong. Hank and Connor left without letting them out. They walked past, laughing at the bored Sixty and the sleeping Gavin. Sixty let Gavin sleep, he had been for the past hour, and he may or may not be occasionally glancing at him. Okay, not glancing, he’ll admit that he was definitely staring. The normally so grumpy and hot headed man looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Sixty didn’t want to stop observing him. He started to notice little details, the two barely visible scars above his upper lip, the scar above his eyebrow, the scattered freckles all over his face, how his olive skin contrasted with his brown soft wavy hair._ _ _

___Sixty knew him and Gavin were friends, but as he thought about all of Gavin’s features, he watched his relationship status pop up in his vision and change from best friends to affectionate. He felt the blue rush into his cheeks, and sadly, today seemed to be his most unlucky day because right then was the same moment Gavin chose to wake up and saw how blue his cheeks were._ _ _

___“Six, why are you blushing?” Gavin mumbled, yawning after he spoke. He winced when he sat up, it really wasn’t good on his back to be hunched over the table like that._ _ _

___“Nothing, just a malfunction,” Sixty answered, all too quickly, effectively raising Gavin’s suspicions._ _ _

___“Sixty.” Gavin said, in a sterner tone, determined to get an answer to his question. His gaze hardened, making the RK800 huff in annoyance._ _ _

___When Sixty stayed silent and he looked down to the table, Gavin got up and sat next to him. “Talk to me, Six. We’re partners for a reason, you can trust me,” he added in a softer voice, softer than Sixty had heard before which only made the blue grow stronger._ _ _

___It felt as if Sixty’s voice modulator completely shut off, so he settled for lifting his hand and projecting what he wanted to say, plus he couldn’t stutter through projections. Instead of showing words, he showed the visual relationship status change that he saw earlier._ _ _

___Gavin stared at it, silent as he processed it. Silent for long enough it made Sixty look up at him with a worried expression. “Six, I..” he paused and turned to look at his partner. “You feel this way about me? Like, wanting to be with me? Why?”_ _ _

___He huffed, he felt so embarrassed, but he forced himself to actually speak. “..yes. Because you’re..” A pause and a breath. “You’re you, Gavin. That’s why. I know I suck at words, but seeing you sleep and how peaceful you looked I couldn't help but admire you and then.. and then it changed and I know you don’t feel the same so I,” he shook his head. “Just tell me if you want to be friends still. I’m sorry if I ruined it.”_ _ _

___The Detective was stunned into silence. Really, he hadn’t expected this. It was a lot to take in. He didn’t hate the idea of maybe starting a more romantic relationship with Sixty. It sounded kind of nice, actually. “Sixty, you didn’t ruin anything, okay? Look, I don’t exactly feel as much towards you as you do to me, but it’s not completely platonic. We can try this out. How about we go on a date first before we come to a conclusion?”_ _ _

___It wasn’t exactly the answer Sixty wanted, but it was a start. So, he nodded with a smile. “That sounds great,” he remembered something and immediately perked up. “Are your hands still sore?”_ _ _

___The other man tilted his head but nodded. “Uh, yeah. I guess they are. Why?” He clenched and unclenched his hands to confirm they did still hurt._ _ _

___“Would you still like that massage? I felt a little bad after seeing how excited you got when I suggested it.” This time, it was Gavin’s turn to get flustered and Sixty absolutely adored the new shade of pink on his cheeks. He hadn’t ever seen it before, he quickly took a picture too, so he could see it whenever he wanted to._ _ _

___“I, uh, I mean, alright. If you want to. Don’t feel like you need to though. It’s not like my hands haven’t ever been cramped up before.”_ _ _

___Sixty shushed him and grabbed his hands, as gently as he could of course. He looked up a quick guide and followed it, kneading along his knuckles, pushing down into his pressure points to relieve them. All while, he tried to ignore how warm Gavin’s hands were and how much it made his thirium pump speed up. Gavin’s quiet sighs of pleasure sounded like music to his ears. It was such a nice feeling knowing that he was relaxing Gavin and making him feel better. He raised his partner’s hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the backs of them. When Gavin didn’t immediately let go, it made him even happier.___

_____ _

_____ _

“I’m gonna go unlock the door now.” He announced and stood up. He could have unlocked it the whole time, it was just a simple interface since they didn’t use manual locks anymore. 

“You what? You’re telling me we could’ve gotten out hours ago?” 

Sixty nodded, pushing the door open with a smirk. “I thought it might be a good bonding experience. Turns out I was right— like I always am.” Gavin scoffed, and left the room. “Admit it, Gavin. I did the right thing.” 

He chuckled and pushed Sixty out towards the exit. “Yeah, yeah. Shut up and go. Walk me to my car like a gentleman. 

So Sixty did, they didn’t hold hands or touch as they walked. He respected Gavin’s wish to take it gradually, he would never disrespect him like that. They made it to Gavin’s car and gleamed at each other. 

“About that date.. are you free Friday night? There’s this restaurant by my place that just got built. It’s got some good reviews if you’re down,” Gavin’s voice was a little nervous and his stress levels rose, but they immediately went back down when Sixty grinned at him. 

“Of course I’m free. Gavin, you’re kind of my only friend. Who else would I have plans with?” They both laughed and Sixty continued. “I’d love to. So, Friday night it is?” Gavin nodded with a small smile. “Cool. Goodnight Gavin,” he quietly said, as if he was scared to be loud like it would ruin the moment. 

“Goodnight Sixty,” Gavin whispered back, just as softly. 

Sixty didn’t leave right away, he gazed at Gavin for a second, considered kissing him in some way but he didn’t. Instead, he just smiled and turned around then walked to his car. 


End file.
